


señor hamilton

by wlwsantana



Category: Glee
Genre: BrittanaCon Prompt Project, F/F, Santana - Freeform, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwsantana/pseuds/wlwsantana
Summary: brittany gets a text message from a devastated santana when she loses their hamster.. but it ends up being one of the best days of their life
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 53





	señor hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> some stupid tweet made me want to make this

Thirty minutes.

Brittany had been gone for thirty minutes and she had already messed up. 

A few weeks ago, Brittany had decided she wanted a dog. Santana, as cynical as she is, felt that they needed to start off with something small before getting as big of a commitment as a dog. They went to the pet store, argued between a snake and a bird before deciding on a hamster. The entire car ride home they debated on names. Santana wanted to name it Berry since her high school friend reminded her of a rodent. While the jab at their classmate made Brittany laugh, she decided it was unkind and they settled for something else: Señor Hamilton. 

Santana just wanted to put him in his ball so that he could roam around the house while she did laundry. Brittany always did that for him when she would practice in the morning and Señor loved it, but something didn't connect and the door on the ball was left open. Santana was two loads in when she realized that the ball was lying still by the couch because Señor was no longer in it. 

In a panic, she looked under the couches and the fridge. She put down pebbles of his treats throughout the house and flipped the cushions off the loveseat. Her hands were shaking when she went to see if she had left the garage door open, a sigh of relief escaped her lips when she realized she hadn't. So he had to be in the house, but there's no telling where.

Hours went by and still no luck.

 _I have to tell Britt,_ she thinks

With shaky hands she picks up the phone sends her a few texts. They range from _I'm so sorry_ and _please don't be mad at me._ Which of course brings out the worst ideas for Britt, who asks if Santana had cheated. 

_no, worse,_ Santana types back. _please don't hate me._

 _Well, I can't hate you if you don't_ _tell me what you did...,_ Brittany continues. 

Now crying, Santana sends the dreaded message. _I lost Señor Hamilton._

And Brittany laughs. She laughs so hard she wheezes. Once she stops, she tells her girlfriend to calm down and that she's on the way back home to help find him. She's not in the car for five minutes when he phone rings. She slides her thumb across to the screen and puts her phone up to the side of her face, the sounds of sobs immediately flooding her ears. 

"Brittany," Santana can barely speak, "I'm so sorry. I feel so bad."

Brittany can hear her shifting things around in the house. "Babe, it's okay."

"Are you laughing?" Santana's voice raises in frustration. "This is serious, our first pet together and I lost him. I don't understand why you aren't upset."

The blonde stifles another laugh and shifts her hand to the bottom of the wheel for a more comfortable steering position. "You're right, I'm sorry. Look I'm about to pull onto the street so I'll see you in a second." 

The line clicks and Brittany pulls over to get out her laughter. Once she composes herself, she finishes the drive and walks into the house. The couch cushions are everywhere except for their right place and the kitchen table chairs are on the counter. Santana, who is still crying, is sitting on the kitchen floor with Señor's cage next to her. 

Brittany crouches next to her, speaking softly. "What are you doing? Is that flour?"

"Yes," Santana sniffles, "if he walks through we'll see his footprints so we know he's alive."

Brittany almost laughs again but pushes it down, only letting out a smile. "That's very smart."

She places a hand on the brunette's back and rubs gentle circles around it for a few minutes before turning to light scratching. They wait for a while, but nothing. Santana stands up and starts rummaging through things again.

Brittany stumbles after her. 

"What if he ran away because he hates me," Santana says while opening the kitchen cabinets. 

The blonde furrows her eyebrows. "What?"

"Yeah, I mean," her arms fall back to waist level and begin to open the drawers, "maybe he doesn't like me and that's why he ran."

"Why would he be in the drawers?"

Santana continues. "I mean, what am I going to do when we have a kid if I can't even keep up with a rodent? Seriously, Brittany."

"Well, um, because Señor is a hamster and a child is, you know, a child."

"And?"

Brittany huffs. "It's harder to lose a child."

"Oh god," Santana's jaw drops, "what if our kid hates me?"

"That doesn't even-," Brittany stops. 

Santana walks over to the couch while Brittany stands, feet glued to the floor trying to trace over the conversation lingering between them. She walks quickly, but gently over to Santana and sits next to her on the bare frame, their feet resting on the cushion still on the floor.

Brittany puts her hand on Santana's thigh and squeezes gently. "You want a baby?"

Santana blinks and brings her eyes to Brittany, her face softening. "Of course I do."

"So that's what this is about? All this fear about the damn hamster?" Brittany lets out a soft chuckle and tucks a piece of hair behind Santana's ear. "You think you wouldn't be a good mom?"

Santana shrugs. "I don't know, I just want to be the best for our baby. And for you."

"You've always been the best for me," Brittany snakes a hand around Santana's neck and fuses their lips together. Santana kisses her slowly, placing her hand in the small of her back. Brittany hums approval into her mouth and leans her back onto the couch, feeling Santana's legs wrap around her waist. Brittany moves hot, wet kisses onto Santana's neck. Santana inhales sharply, but stops when she hears the sound of scurrying paws against metal.

She launches Brittany upright and tip toes into the kitchen. 

"He's in his cage!" Santana whispers excitedly and turns up the door to keep him tucked in.

Brittany throws her head back and laughs once again, pulling herself off the couch and into the kitchen. She takes Santana by the hand and pulls her back to where they were moments ago. They plop onto the strewn couch cushions on the floor, their bodies as close as they can be. 

"You will be an amazing mom, Santana," Brittany whispers into the curve of Santana's neck. "I just know it."


End file.
